memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Memory Alpha images (Borg)
Scope of category There are some inconsistencies with the images in the category. Why are all of Seven's pictures after being disconnected from the Borg in here? If they are, shouldn't theoretically every picture of Picard after his rescue from the Borg be in here too? And what about Riley Frazier, Marika Wilkarah and other former drones, they currently aren't included as well? I think this should be limited to people who are actually connected to the Borg Collective or are in the process of assimilation. Note that for the actual people there is a cat for Category:Former Borg drones, which could be mirrored in the image category tree. Also, some pics of Seven have both the Category:Humans and the Category:Borg category and some only the Borg cat. I assume she should have both each time? And all other drones, from unidentified species, shouldn't they have the Category:Individuals cat if we give Human, Ktarian, Klingon drones etc. their respective species categories? If not, shouldn't active drones also only have the Borg cat? Kennelly (talk) 14:07, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :This is an image category, so the appearance of Borg implants is why some image are included while others aren't, leading to inconsistencies. We only categorize hybrids based on the "dominate" characteristics in their appearance, and this is similar to that. If you want to purpose a former Borg image category for the images of Seven, and others who have external implants, that might be a good idea, but images of Seven aside from her "normal" appearance should still be in this category IMO, regardless of if she was connected to collective at that point or not, since that really doesn't have much to do with her actual appearance in the image. Images of her without implants shouldn't be in a Borg category at all. Also, images should have both categories if we know the species, but I'm leaning towards not adding the individuals category for those that are unknown. That's not consistent, but there it is. - 14:51, January 4, 2017 (UTC) That's actually fine with me, I just wanted to point out those inconsistences. If we go by visual appearance, I'll remove some pics from here then, for example the Anna Jameson pic. Kennelly (talk) ::A discussion before half of the images received a new category would be the best. But now the changes are underway. What I don't understand is: Why should the Borg images have a second category about the species the Borg drone was before the assimilation but the category about the holograms should only include the hologram category not the species the hologram is representing? This sounds like an inconsistency to me. Tom (talk) 22:24, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Actually, from a non-representative glance, most images of holograms already have the category of the species they appear as. THAT actually doesn't make that much sense to me as with the Borg images, since even an assmilated Human still is Human, but The Doctor never has been. Kennelly (talk) 22:41, January 4, 2017 (UTC) ::A discussion about the topic of the category "hologram images" took place. Right now I cannot provide a link for this discussion but it was decided that the "hologram" category should be the only species category for a hologram. I cannot agree with your statement that an assimilated Human is still a Human. It is a Borg. It was a Human. Tom (talk) 23:11, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Then the result of this discussion was only limitedly executed. On the Borg, I simply disagree, the organic component will always remain Human, it's the mechanical part which makes them Borg, so they deserve both categories. The Human personality may be gone, but the Human biology is still there. Kennelly (talk) 23:24, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :There have been two discussions on breaking down the hologram category for articles based on appearance, due to people adding the "looks like" category, and holograms of real people only having one page, but there hasn't been a discussion on the image category as far as I know. Both of those dicussions are in the . - 00:11, January 5, 2017 (UTC)